fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 177
The Eclipse Plan is the 177th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 2nd episode of the 2014 series. Taking the group of Fairy Tail Mages to Mercurius, Arcadios and Yukino reveal that they need Lucy's golden zodiac keys in order to activate the Eclipse Gate, a magical device they plan to use to travel back in time so that they can kill Zeref before he obtains immortality. However, Darton arrives to arrest the duo and Lucy for crimes against the state. Valuing Lucy's safety, Team Fairy Tail heads into the Grand Magic Games the next day with Juvia instead of Natsu, whilst, behind the scenes, Natsu heads with his own team to break Lucy out of prison. Summary Introducing himself the the group of Mages under the Domus Flau, Arcadios explains that the ex-Sabertooth member Yukino is also now a temporary sergeant of the Royal Army, as their plan to stop Zeref and Acnologia requires the assistance of Celestial Spirit Mages. Inquiring into Arcadios' plan, the group is asked to accompany him to another location, with Yukino herself personally requesting that Lucy follow. Being taken to Mercurius, the group are informed that the entire Grand Magic Games is merely a show in order for those involved in the Eclipse Plan to secretly extract the Magic Power needed for their operation, with Arcadios also paying Lucy an apology for attempting to kidnap her a couple of days earlier, an action he states was an error of judgement on his behalf. Arriving at a much larger room, the group are startled to be met by a humongous gate, with Arcadios explaining that the Magic Power stolen from the Grand Magic Games participants will be used to power it. When the sun and the moon cross over one another, the twelve golden keys of the zodiac will be used to open the gate. From there, the Eclipse Plan will be executed: using the Eclipse Gate, Arcadios and his team will travel back in time by 400 years, finding and killing the Dark Mage Zeref before he obtains immortality. When the others question how such a feat is even possible, Yukino explains that the Celestial Spirit World functions of a completely different timeline to their own, and through using their time as a dimensional boundary, they will be able to access the past. Continuing, Arcadios adds that they originally planned to use a pseudo-Magic to force the Gate open, but, now being in access of the 12 golden zodiac keys, can utilize what they consider to be the strongest option for a successful time jump. Asking for Lucy's assistance in the plan, Arcadios tells her that they will be opening the Eclipse Gate in two days time, on the 7th of July. Recognising the date immediately as the date their Dragons disappeared 14 years earlier, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy become hesitant at the idea of the operation, questioning the coincidence of the similar date. Before Lucy can reach a conclusion as to her participation, the group are interrupted by the Minister of Defence, Darton, and the Royal Army, who surround them and ask for their surrender. Questioning why Arcadios would leak vital military information to outsiders, Darton is met with anger from Arcadios, who reminds him of Lucy's vital role and accuses the Minister of being against the plan as a whole. Becoming angry in return, Darton confirms that is is against the plan, stating that changing the past is far more dangerous than Arcadios seems to think. Thinking over Darton's words, the Fairy Tail Mages agree, reasoning that changing that past would have unknowable consequences on their own timeline, whilst, to their surprise, Darton commands that Arcadios, Yukino and Lucy all be arrested for crimes against the state. Lucy questions why she too is being arrested, and Natsu quickly tries to come to her aid, coating his fists in fire as he prepares to attack; however, the Eclipse Gate suddenly lights up, sucking Natsu's Magic away. As the Dragon Slayer collapses to the ground, Darton explains that the Eclipse Gate has been stealing small amounts of power from the Grand Magic Games participants, but to use Magic directly in front of it will result in the Mages powers being sucked out completely. Taking Lucy, Yukino and Arcadios away, Darton states he will let nobody use the Eclipse Gate and escorts the Fairy Tail Mages outside the palace. The group obviously worried for Lucy, Darton tells them that the King is very fond of their guild, and, should they win the Grand Magic Games, they will receive and audience with him and may be able to negotiate her release. At Bar Sun, Makarov, Juvia, Mirajane and Laxus are quickly informed of Lucy's arrest, and all question the motives of the Royal Army. Deciding that they were all not arrested purely due to the controversy it would cause in the Grand Magic Games, the group wonder what to do to ensure Lucy's safety, not trusting Darton's statement that they may be able to discuss her release with the King. As Natsu tries to rush off immediately to Lucy's rescue, Makarov stifles him, stating that this isn't a situation where they can act rashly without thinking, as their enemy is a body with far more power over them; however, as the Fairy Tail Guild, they will not simply sit back and do nothing. Meanwhile, in a cell beneath Mercurius, both Lucy and Yukino sit imprisoned. With Yukino sad and regretting her actions, Lucy tells her not to worry; rather, they should be considering a plan to escape and find their confiscated keys. Also reasoning that they will likely be released when the entire Eclipse Plan is called off, Lucy is interrupted by Yukino, who insists the plan must go ahead. Explaining, the woman tells Lucy that she had an older sister she loved dearly when she was younger, but that the girl was separated from her at a young age by a group of Zeref-followers, who burned their village and murdered their parents. Placing the blame on Zeref, Yukino reasons that killing him will stop the raid from ever having happened, and will reunite her with her sister once more. Lucy, understanding but not necessarily agreeing, reminds Yukino that changing the past will not guarantee that thing work out the way she wants. The following morning, the crowds cheer as the final day of the Grand Magic Games is begun, Mato being introduced alongside Yajima and Chapati Lola as the commentators for the day. Being introduced once more in order of their current rank, Team Quatro Puppy, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Lamia Scale, Team Mermaid Heel and Team Sabertooth take to the field, with the currently second-placed team surprising the crowd with a much more serious demeanour. Looking around, the crowd note that one of Sabertooth's Exceeds seems to be absent, with Sting promising Lector that he will not lose. Finally, Team Fairy Tail is called to the field, also stirring up questions when it is revealed they have subbed out Natsu in place of Juvia. As the commentators question this decision, Makarov and Mavis converse on the sidelines, Makarov revealing that they are not going to blindly trust in the Royal Army's word that Lucy will be safe. Rather, they are going to use the Grand Magic Games as a distraction to send in an undercover team to rescue her: as he speaks, Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Panther Lily, Happy and Carla head towards Mercurius. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The Dragon Graveyard!! (concluded) *Arrests at Mercurius (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Parufamu Majikku}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, it was only Lucy who reminded about Yukino's membership with Sabertooth. However in the anime, it was both Lucy and Panther Lily. *In the anime, Lucy wasn't really yelling after learning that Wendy was mistakenly abducted. *The flashbacks of previous Grand Magic Games events were never seen in manga. *Wendy never mentioned Natsu's condition after they were thrown out of the castle in the manga. *In the manga, Yukino didn't show up in the flashback of a village being destroyed since she was young. *A scene where the hooded figure was running on the deck nearby Bar Sun was added in the anime. Trivia *Most of the scenes in this episode were redrawn in the DVD release, such as the scene where Erza's kimono passes through her neck. Navigation Category:Episodes